


A little treat (Chunkrat and Roadhog)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Roadhog decides to give Junkrat a little treat after doing so well with trying to gain some muscle.





	A little treat (Chunkrat and Roadhog)

I wanted to switch some things up and decided to have some hog stuffing too. I’ve been a little harsh on him haven’t I? Happy fat Friday

————————

“Just a few more, come on Rat, you’re almost there” Roadhog said, trying to give his overweight ex partner in crime a boost of confidence.

“I c-can’t *huff* do it! So tired....”!Junkrat wheezed, struggling to maintain his push up position.

“Yes you can, just push through all that pain, you got this” Roadhog encouraged. It was almost funny to see Junkrat struggling to do push-ups with all of this weight on him.

Junkrat shut his eyes and slowly finished the last three push-ups. When he finished he let his body fall to the ground. He rolled on his back and painted like a dog, his face was flustered and covered in sweat.

“You did good, go get some rest now” Roadhog complimented, letting fat Junker catch his breath on the floor before helping him stand up.

Junkrat and Roadhog has started to use Overwatch’s gym. It gave Junkrat the muscle he needed to walk but also allowed him to keep that big belly. Today Junkrat had to lift some weights, stretch, do some back and leg workouts, and finally push-ups. This was all more than enough to leave Junkrat sire and tired for the rest of the week. At least he was starting to see results though, his arms were still incredibly doughy but if he flexed them you could start to see some muscle. His back was getting a lot better again too. Junkrat had gained a lot of fat over the year and a little muscle would help.

Junkrat waddled his way to the showers, grabbing a towel and a fresh pair of clothes before setting them to the side and taking a nice cold shower. Immediately Junkrat started to feel much better, letting the fresh water rub down his hefty gut was so relaxing. As Junkrat was taking a shower, he heard another set of footprints come in and start up their own shower.

He knew them, “Roadie?” Junkrat asked.

“Hey tubby” Roadhog said, starting up his separate shower.

The gym showers were quite private actually, so it didn’t matter for the two of them. Junkrat cleaned himself up and made sure he smelled fresh and his fat belly felt really soft. Sure the showers were private, but they were getting increasingly smaller every time Junkrat used it. His soft love handles would brush against the sides of walls and squeezing out of it was quite uncomfortable for him. Junkrat turned it off and managed to get himself out of there. He grabbed three towels and wrapped them around his wide waist, it was getting quite hard for him to do so because Junkrats belly was so large that he couldn’t see what was happening bellow it. When he did get it though his belly hung over the towels nicely.

Junkrat couldn’t help but play with his belly in front of the mirror. He was never one to be ashamed of playing with his fat in public. Junkrat used his hands to squish and squeeze his round gut, noticing how it seemed a lot softer than usual. Hanging out with Winston and Reaper has certainly been causing this, he would always eat way past his limit whenever he was with them. His stomach started to growl, Junkrat smiled to himself and grabbed some flab near his belly button and started to shake it.

Whenever Junkrats stomach grumbled or groaned, Junkrat would like to pretend that his belly was talking to him. Asking him for more food, “Hey big guy, you gettin hungry?” Junkrat asked to his belly. Junkrats gut grumbled again, Junkrat smiles and shook his flab, “don’t worry, I’ll get ya something to eat” Junkrat reassured his big belly.

“I’ve never seen you do that before, I must say it’s pretty damn adorable though” Roadhog said, amused at his friends belly discussion.

Junkrat jumped, “FUCK HOGGY”! Junkrat shouted, “Don’t fucking scare me like that!” Junkrat was against the wall, hand on his chest and he quickly breathed in and out.

Roadhog apologized, “Sorry, Ill be more careful next time. I just wanted to say that you’ve been doin a good job and I wanted to show ya somethin” Roadhog said.

“It better not be another fucking workout” Junkrat huffed. Collecting his clothes and changing.

Roadhog shook his head, “ no it’s not that, I think you’ll actually enjoy it”

Roadhog also changed, and Junkrat followed him to the kitchen where there was a table covered in all kinds of sandwiches. There were burgers, fried chicken sandwiches, cold cuts, Italian subs, meatball subs, and much more.

“What’s thus all about?” Junkrat asked sittiin down on a chair that was far too small for him.

“Well I know you like gettin big and all that stuff, so I decided to give in and let you have some tips. I know you eat a lot, but you always end up so full you can’t move. I’m gonna teach you how to eat as much as you can with limited fullness.” Roadhog replied, taking a sandwich.

Junkrat smiled, “Really hogs?!? Thanks mate!” Junkrat thanked.

Roadhog nodded, pulling up hid mask enough to where he could eat and took a big bite out of his sandwich, “The trick is to take big bites, really big bites to finish off what ever you’re eating really fast. Then you’ll have to take a little break, then do the same thing again.”

Junkrat did as he was told, taking an Italian sub and taking huge bites of it, finishing it off in three or four bites. Then he had to wait a bit before grabbing the next sandwich and doing the same thing. Roadhog nodded in approval and started to eat some of his sandwiches too.

The two went at it, eating as much sandwiches as they possibly could. Roadhog was obviously more good at this since he ate like this everyday, but Junkrat was getting the hang of it too. It wasn’t that hard to do it.

They finished off their sandwiches fairly quickly, Roadhog sitting back in his chair contently full, “How are you feeling kid?”

Junkrat laughed, “not full at all mate! This is a miracle!”

“Good, this is how you’re gonna be eating for every meal of the day, or more in your case. You ready for round two?” Roadhog asked

Junkrat nodded and Roadhog stood up to retrieve the next round of food. Junkrat noticed how Roadhogs full gut sloshed and wobbled when he walked, he sported a good muscle gut on him. But of recent Roadhog was actually starting to look like more fat than muscle.

“Looks likes someone’s been skipping the gym” Junkrat joked, poking Roadhogs belly.

Roadhog got flustered, “anyone who is near you all the time is going to put on some weight” Roadhog shrugged. He was getting a little careless these days, and his pants were getting tighter than usual and he was starting to struggle in missions. His double chin was becoming more prominent too. He should really start working out more.

On the table this time was a gigantic cake cut in two for the both of them to share equally, “thus time you have to eat a layer of cake in a few bites, take a break, and start back up again. It’s different for every food” Roadhog said.

Junkrat couldn’t wait though, digging in immediately by devouring the first layer of cake, crumbs got everywhere on him. His belly seemed to be getting heavier too. Reaching far into his lap and pushing his legs apart. By now Junkrats huge gut put Roadhogs to shame.

Roadhog dug in as well, his belly pressing against the table as he shoved food into his mouth. A ping was heard and Junkrat sighed in relief, his shorts button had popped. Junkrat took this to dig into the next layer of the cake, getting frosting all over his round belly.

When all was said and done with the cake, the two were left with even fuller bellies than before. Roadhogs gut rounding out nicely in his lap while Junkrats did the same. Even though the trick had worked Junkrat had started to feel full, but he wanted to prove to Roadhog that he could handle it.

“Next round *hiccup* please” Junkrat groaned, rubbing his swollen belly.

“Seriously?” Roadhog asked, ur he already knew Junkrat wasn’t kidding. Roadhog got up and retrieved some donuts, noticing how his belly felt heavier than before the cake. Roadhog placed the donuts on the table splitting them even once again for them to eat.

Junkrat went off right away, cramming his face with a strawberry flavored donut with sprinkles on top. Roadhog was a bit slower this time around. He thought that Junkrat would be full at the end of round two, but as usual Roadhog underestimated Junkrats ability to eat and now he was paying the price for it.

Junkrat was feeling incredibly full, so full in fact that he even broke into a sweat! breathing heavily between each donut he ate. His belly becoming more thick and soft with each donut consumed. Roadhog looked on in awe, no wonder he had gotten so big and fat. If this is how much he ate for everyday of the year, he was of course going to look like this. Add to the fact that he doesn’t do anything besides make blueprints for soldier, workout rarely, eat, and play video games. He’s just sitting around, letting his body grow bigger and softer.

Roadhog finished off his last donuts, pushing the box away and ready to puke at the site of one more donut. His belly was taut and tight, pushing out onto his lap. His pants felt incredibly tight as well, his soft waist pinched and he wanted nothing more than to undo his pants button but he was in public.

“*BURRRRAAAP* I’m *wheeze* done” Junkrat groaned, leaning back in his seat.

Roadhog leaned forward to check up on his friend, but soon regretted that as his pants suddenly felt a little looser on him. When he sucked in his gut he saw that his button had popped off. He became flustered and even a little embarrassed, Roadhog was supposed to be the fitter one of the two and now he was popping buttons like his fatter partner!

Junkrat noticed this and smirked, “Someone better watch what they eat” Junkrat joked.

Roadhog sighed, “you’re the fatter one of the two, plus you can’t even walk normally anymore. If someone should be watching what they eat, it should be you.” Roadhog replied, a little mad at himself for getting a little careless.

“You know yer a little jealous of this” Junkrat commented, “jealous that I’m the bigger one of the two. The one with a bigger belly, that fatter one” Junkrat teased, patting his own gigantic belly.

Roadhog shuffled closer to his friend, putting his meaty hand on top of it and rubbing the belly in circles, “fine you got me”

“I fucking knew *huff* it!” Junkrat cheered, wincing when a sharp pain came from his back.

Roadhog noticed this and massaged Junkrats swollen belly in an attempt to make him feel better. Roadhogs gut was pressing against Junkrats bigger belly. It was so soft and squishy, it was becoming clear that Junkrat was becoming more belly than Junkrat, and both didn’t really seem to mind that much.

With this new diet Junkrat will for sure start to blow up even more.....

————————

Now I want to see Roadhog giving some good gut rubs to a full Junkrat whose belly is way bigger than hogs.... oh help me

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and don't forget to leave some feedback!


End file.
